


Mother Skywalker

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, only luke and obi wan speak, the ship is never explicitly mentioned but it is implied, yoda and rey are also mentioned but have no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: At the end of the battle, Luke still doesn't have anything resembling a mother





	Mother Skywalker

It isn’t until after the battle has been won and Vader has been vanquished that Luke realizes he still does not know his mother.

He had a father (two, if you count Anakin Skywalker Chosen Jedi and Darth Vader Sith Lord as two separate entities), but no mother that he knew of. When he had asked Owen and Behru about his parents, they had focused on his War Hero Father and gave no thought to the woman who had loved him enough to bare him children.

This realization is quickly followed by another:

He would never know his mother.

Obi Wan had never spoken of her, never said a word about the woman who no doubt had the front row seat to Anakin’s fall from grace. And Luke had never thought to ask.

Yoda had always remained silent on that front, but whether that was because he did not wish to discuss Mother Skywalker or knew nothing about her was a mystery to Luke.

No one he knew or encountered could tell him anything about his mother.

There was no “I knew your mother.”

Not a single “You have your mother’s eyes.”

Never a “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

 

That night, when he couldn’t sleep, Luke tried to imagine her.

He imagined a slim, petite woman with soft features and a smile that had captured Anakin’s heart and made him hers.

He imagined a tall, imposing fighter, with a sharp tongue who never let Anakin get away with anything.

He imagined soft hands.

He imagined kind words.

He imagined a pure soul.

 

Even after all of that, after Lei and Han’s wedding, after Ben’s birth, after the massacre, after everything that made Luke flee, he never stopped imagining.

(And that was all he had. The other Jedi; Obi Wan, Yoda, Qui Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, always averted answering his questions about her.)

( “Just tell me one thing!” He had begged Obi Wan, eyes wet and still smarting from seeing what his nephew had turned into when he wasn’t looking. “Just one! I deserve that much!”

“She was not a Jedi.” Had been Obi Wan’s quiet, reluctant answer. “The Force passed her by.”)

(He tries to tell himself that it’s better than nothing, better than what he started with, but it doesn’t change anything, not really.)

 

When he sees Rey, he sees a slim, petite girl with calloused hands and plain robes and sweat beading down her forehead.

He sees Rey and wonders

‘ _Did my mother look like that?’_

No one bothered to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think about padme and just. cry.


End file.
